My Son, Merlin
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: Balinor thinking about his newly found son Merlin.
1. My Son, Merlin

**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**

**Genre: TV Shows/Merlin.**

**Chapter: Oneshot.**

**Rating: T, I think is the correct rating for this little piece of fiction.**

**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't claim ownership of the wonderful characters and creation known as Merlin. That privilege belongs to the BBC. I am just borrowing a certain Dragonlord for the purposes of this fiction, a character who I really would have wished to see more of in Merlin. But that is just my opinion! Now on with this oneshot!**

**Summary: Balinor thinking about his son, Merlin.**

**My Son, Merlin**

**~:O:~**

I have a son.

I have a _**son.**_

Hunith has granted me a priceless gift, one beyond compare.

Merlin.

My dark existence finally has a ray of light. My heart soars whenever I gaze upon him; a son born of my line, to continue the ancient gift of the Dragonlords. He is a beacon of hope, one that even now begins to shatter the barriers I have erected around my emotions. I now have a reason to live freely again.

I am no longer the last of my kind. My son Merlin a nascent Dragonlord, is my blood, my kin. I have my beloved Hunith to thank for Merlin. As I sit at the campfire, I can see her strength, her wisdom shining from his eyes. Eyes so like those of my soul mate I was forced to leave behind. The moment Merlin revealed who he was to me was filled with joy, yet tainted with the bitter tang of bleak regret. I have missed so much of his life. I can blame Uther Pendragon for this. Fate has seen fit to grant me another chance, one I never expected. I now have years to share with Merlin. To teach him the ways of the Old Religion, what it means to be a Dragonlord. As my father taught me, so will I teach him.

I see the light of the Old Religion within him. My son, grown strong in the powers of the Old Religion. He displays the kindness and compassion my beloved Hunith showed to me all those years ago when I first met her in Ealdor. Should I fall before I can face Kilgharrah, I find solace in the knowledge my sacred gift will be passed on. Merlin, who possesses the compassion of his mother, along with her wisdom will be a nobler Dragonlord than I or any other man of my bloodline could ever claim to be.

I do not know if this vestige of intuition is a prompting caused by the Old Religion or instinct, but it has a sense of portent. My son has a great destiny before him.

One that I hope to see with my own eyes.

**Author's note: if you lot want me to attempt to write a Merlin fiction, one in which Balinor survives the attack in Cenred's kingdom, let me know if you read this fiction! A certain authoress here on wants me to do one! I just hope I can portray Balinor as the noble man I see him to be in 'The Last Dragonlord'. The other part of my 'Honour' twoshot is being worked on as well.**


	2. My Son, Emrys

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: Merlin, fantasy, television.**_

_**Status: complete, at least for now!**_

_**Act: Chapter 2.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own or claim any part of the wonderful series that is Merlin. That privilege belongs to the BBC. I am just borrowing Balinor for a little oneshot I thought of after watching Merlin last night.**_

_**My Son Merlin**_

_**Chapter 2: Emrys**_

_**~:O:~**_

The veils separating me from the living world have parted. As I step through I see my son, weary, battered and bleeding lying upon the rough ground of the Crystal Cavern. His heart is filled with bleak despair, overpowering what trace of hope remains. I urge him to rest. As I walked from the shadow world into that of the living, a realization came to me. He is destined for greatness, more than I ever claimed, to create Albion. I see the surprise on his face as I lean over him. I couldn't be there for my beloved son whilst alive, but now as a spectre imbued with the remnants of magic, I am here. As I bade him rest, I help him heal.

I know this. My forefathers would be honoured that Merlin is the one to bring the birth of Albion. I am honoured to be his father, I will always be. But now is the moment for him to realize who he truly is. He is of the world itself. His power is so vibrant, brimming with the purest echoes of the life of the world. He is more than a son of blood, more than a Dragonlord. He is _magic, _intertwined with the essence of magic itself. He is _**Emrys, **_of the sea, the earth and the sky.

As I see him move towards the light, stepping into the heart of the Crystal Cave. As my son turns to embrace his destiny, he bids me goodbye. I send a prayer of thanks to the divine power that allowed me to return and help my son. I tell him, there are no farewells. I will always be, just as he always will be. His tall, proud form disappears into the Heart. I glimpse within him, that spark of hope once extinguished now flaring into a raging inferno. I feel his power finally maturing. His footsteps will be felt everywhere. Time will not forget him.

I have never been more proud of Merlin than I am now. It is a wish of every father that a son of his blood should be more than those who came before him. My son has done this.

He is Emrys.

He is _**Emrys.**_

_**Authoress' note: just a little oneshot of what Balinor might be thinking as he assists Merlin in the Crystal Cave. Review if you wish.**_


	3. Thoughts of a Dragonlord

_**Author's note: Here it is everyone, the fanfiction I promised over a year ago with Balinor as a living character. The only problem it takes place during the last episode of Season 5! I hated the way Merlin ended after all that work the writers spent building up the series. So here is my take on a Season 6 of Merlin. Enjoy and let me know what you think of this offering. I thought I had better post a fiction of this nature; I upset Alaia Skyhawk when I said I wouldn't be writing anymore Merlin fictions. After listening to a Celtic song called 'DragonLand' I became hit with inspiration and here it is. I highly recommend the song! I'll be buying that album on Amazon. Go on Youtube and find it! I just hope this mediocre offering is considered worthy enough by all you Merlin fans to leave a review on! I must leave an apology as well; after this chapter has been uploaded there won't be any further additions until December, as I am currently taking part in NaNoWriMo this year! I'll provide a link to the site where my draft version of my first original novel – 'Dragon Blessed; the Crystal of Ceridwen' is posted. Only if you wish me to do so.**_

_**My Son, Merlin**_

_**Chapter 3: Thoughts of a Dragonlord**_

~(:O:)~

The vibrant shade of Balinor stood, surrounded by crystals aglow with the radiance of newly released magic. The melodic song of crystal registered within his mind. His dark eyes regarded the tall, proud form of his son Merlin as he walked through the rough vestibule of the Crystal Cave.

_He is more than I could ever aspire to be. He is Emrys! _Fatherly pride filled the Dragonlord. His bloodline continued in the form of his supremely gifted son. Sorrow intruded also, a deep sadness that he would never see with his own eyes the future spoken of by the harpers, scholars and poets. The time of Albion, where those gifted with the capacity for magic could dwell in peace, respected for what they were. Not feared for it.

_To my shame I didn't survive to witness the dawning of a new era with my own eyes. _Balinor sighed, the sound echoed within the expansive depths of the sacred Cave. _Strange, one Pendragon ushered in the destruction of magic. Yet another has the capacity to bring harmony._

Now all he had to look forward to was his return to the world of the dead. Spirits of the Dark, as well as those dedicated to serving the Light roamed freely. The being that guarded the Veil would soon arrive, to pull him back into the cold depths of the Underworld. Yet, he didn't wish to leave the vibrancy of the living world. Not to leave the divine cradle where magic was first kindled.

_I must return. Only the Triple Goddess granted me the time to return. My temporary reprieve has extinguished. _Balinor gazed down at his hands, to what he could see of his body. His extremities were becoming translucent. The physical form granted to him by the powers of the Old Magic now returning to the elements. He would again exist as a spectre until the Underworld claimed him once more.

His reflection gazed back at him from the surface of a nearby crystalline pillar, rapidly disappearing. He would have no further role in the future of Albion. As much as he wished to, his part now faded like his image upon crystal.

_**I can post chapters of one shot length aka 100 or 500 words each until the beginning of December if you wish. Just let me know in a review!**_


End file.
